


Don't Look (Don't Stop Looking) [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [45]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Clint actually did spend a bit too much time thinking about what Coulson wore to bed.Not that it meant anything. Clearly it didn't. He'd just always thought that what a person slept in was a good indicator of what that person was like as a...person.





	Don't Look (Don't Stop Looking) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Look (Don't Stop Looking)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452739) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



> Recorded for the naked square on my podfic bingo card.

**Title:** Don't Look (Don't Stop Looking)

**Fandom:** Avengers

**Author:** [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Clint Barton / Phil Coulson

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 55:23

**Summary:**

 

Maybe, just maybe, Clint actually did spend a bit too much time thinking about what Coulson wore to bed.

Not that it meant anything. Clearly it didn't. He'd just always thought that what a person slept in was a good indicator of what that person was like as a...person.

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452739)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/don't%20look%20don't%20stop%20looking.mp3)


End file.
